Remus is a demigod?
by Loony.Luna.the.pygmy.puff
Summary: The marauders wake up one morning to find one their own missing. Meanwhile Remus has sneaked away from Hogwarts to fight in a war. What will happen? This story is here all because of the lack of Remus demigod fics. There is a poll about his godly parent on my profile.


James POV

"Pssst," Sirius said.

"Go away," Was my response.

"It's really important," Peter said.

"More important than sleep?" I asked.

"Moony," Sirius responded.

"What about about him?" I questioned.

"He's not here." Peter said.

"What?" I yelled. Sure enough, his bed was empty. It was a half moon tonight, so he couldn't be running around the grounds.

The only thing on his bed was a note.

_Hey Guys, _

_I'm sorry I disappeared. James I took your talking mirror with me so if Sirius has his, we can talk. I had a family emergency and I needed to go help them. DO NOT FOLLOW ME! I am going to a very dangerous area. Professor Dumbledore does not know about this. Please do not let rumors about this spread. If I don't contact you within a month, I'm probably dead. See you soon, I hope._

_-Moony (Remus Lupin)._

As soon as we read the note we left the dormitory and ran to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor," we shouted, "You might want to see this."

She came out of her office and looked at the note. She read it, then read it again. She looked all over the note, as if expecting more on it.

"Very funny prank," She said.

"Professor, I swear this isn't a prank we woke up and this was on his bed," I said.

"Professor Dumbledore will need to see this," she said.

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said.

"You see what, Professor?" Sirius asked.

"The only thing to do is wait," He replied.

"What if we don't want to?" I questioned.

"You still have to wait," Dumbledore said, "We have no idea about any of this and we should do as the note says and not follow him."

Remus POV

I felt bad for leaving my friends. I had to though. I have to help fight a war with my friends. Us demigods have no idea about this war, especially Percy. We still have to fight for our lives to defend the gods. I had to sneak away from Hogwarts to get to Camp Half-Blood. I don't know how my friends will react, but I hope they have enough sense to know that it would not be a good idea to find me. They are known for rushing head first into danger and I can't let them do that this time. They can't know that I am a demigod. Or that I have to fight in a war. It would be really bad if wizards found out that there were people with much more power than them. I don't want to be caught in the middle.

"Lupin, what's up?" said a voice from the branches of a tree. I put my hand on the knife I always keep on me and looked up into the tree. _Please don't be a monster_ is what I thought repeatedly. I finally saw that it was no monster, just my friend Connor and his sword.

"Not much," I replied, "How's everything here?"

"It's good. It's good to see you alive," he answered, "Not many demigods are still out there. Most of them are being killed off by monsters. This could be an interesting war."

I could see what he meant. Without many demigods, we would have to depend on clever strategies and plans. I got the feeling this summer would be much different then in the past.

As soon as I got to the main pavilion I saw that I was right. While people did seem to be enjoying themselves, there seemed to be more concerned faces and more weapons then I remembered. There also seemed to be less demigods. I wasn't to surprised about the lack of demigods though, it was still during the school year. Camp was usually a ghost town around now. It did occur to me that I might not see any of my friends again. They may have been offed by monsters, enemy demigods, or Luke. That sentence hurt me so much. It was just the thought that demigods could fight against other demigods that bothered me. I saw one of my friends just then, Travis. I stopped him.

"How's camp," I asked.

"Interesting," He responded, "It's a little different from the past, but at least we get to prank monsters it'll all be good."

We had an on-going argument that you can/can't prank monsters. The Stoll's said that you could, while I was on the other side. To be fair, their "pranks" on monsters normally involved monster dust and weapons. They argued that just because it killed the monster, a practical joke only needed people to laugh and someone to be embarrassed. I am pretty certain you can tell which side I'm on. I walked to my cabin and began to unpack. I wondered what my friends could be doing.

Peter POV

Walking around Hogwarts was boring without Moony! I never realized it, but he planned all of our greatest pranks and helped me the most. James and Sirius just got distant from me because they realized I wasn't good enough. I really wished Remus would just come back. Because of the big Voldemort threat, Dumbledore let kids who were scared to stay at Hogwarts for parts of the summer. I, of course, was one of the first to sign up. I didn't feel so bad after James and Sirius signed up.

Another half month had past since we got the letter. He hadn't contacted us. We hadn't tried to contact him either, so I suppose it was fair.

"We need to talk to him," James said suddenly, causing me to jump.

"I agree," Sirius said. I just nodded.

We called him with James' mirror. He looked tired, dirty, and downright depressed. None of us had ever seen him like this before. We'd seen him tired and dirty, but never depressed. He was doing something we never thought he'd ever do, fighting with weapons. He looked down at the mirror ad had a surprised look on his face.

**Hey Guys! I noticed a stunning lack of Remus is a demigod fics, so I wrote this. Actually I wrote this in August, I just found when I cleaning my laptop files. Who do you think Remus' godly parent is? I actually don't know, so I'm going to let my wonderful readers (aka you) to decide. I'm setting up a poll on my account. So let me know what you think. Tell me if there's anything you want or if you have any questions. I'll do my best to answer any/all questions.**

**Bye!**

**~Loony Luna**


End file.
